


cake pops

by origamigf



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Confessions, Food, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: The pressure to confess was overwhelming and the day bad come - Valentine's Day. It was time to confess, time to reveal all that he ever hide, through the gift of cake pops.Inspired by the song "Dreamin Chuchu" by emon
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	cake pops

**Author's Note:**

> no beta or proofreading, we die like men around these parts

He had known for a long while that these feelings had been swirling inside him for quite a while now. He was unable to ignore them, even as he continued to hide them from the world, hoping and praying no one would pick up the subtle ways he would slip and let it show. Whether it was scooting the tiniest inch a bit closer, fidgeting around a bit so no one would get suspicious if he just happened to get a little closer to him. He held his best poker face, never making his voice sound too intrigued and never letting his eyes linger too long. At least, that’s what he likes to tell himself to comfort himself in the deep of the night, wondering if those golden pair of eyes could see right through him, like he was glass. 

He wondered, did he know? Did he understand just how much his smile messes this dumb, reserved idiot up? Does he truly understand what means to be so into someone that you become stupid? Even more dumb than they are naturally? Did he know it? Did he understand those pains? And were Sakusa’s pains and struggles with these overbearing, rising tides of feelings required? Was Atsumu the same, haunted by the visions of them together, so close and so free from it all? Did he wonder if their hands would fit nicely? Or if his hands would be cold as ice or hot as burning flame? 

Every night, like a routine he came to distaste, he would find himself staring at the ceiling. His eyes tired but awake, the thoughts of what they could be and what he really wants come swarming through. They’re a terrifying thought, a chance at a ‘us’ is scary. Communication and opening up is hard, but it’s important if you want to make things work and god, he would love it if this could just work. He wants this for work with a fiery passion deep inside him, just waiting for the final spark of joined hands to make everything glow in the wake of its path. 

Those thoughts are also comforting, they lure him to sleep. He closes his eyes, turning on his side, and lets all those silly desires flood his mind with visions of them cuddling, kissing, and spending hours relaxed in each other’s presence. He wonders how handsome Atsumu would look in his hoodie, how his presence would consume his tiny bed, and the way their body could fit together, sliding in perfectly like two puzzle pieces designed to be connected. Each and everytime, he falls asleep with a dopey grin on his face pressed into the softness of his pillow. He tries to repress, to ignore these growing wants as they turn into serious yearning but as that day grows near, he’s not sure how much longer he can hold back these feelings, how much he can hide them when the person he wants most in the world is right there next to him, constantly! 

He gets to see Atsumu in-person everyday, non-stop. He watches as Atsumu struggles with himself, watching how he gets frustrated and upset with himself when he’s unable to pull off a serve the right way. He feels a flutter in chest seeing the way Atsumu holds himself with pride and respect, declaring that anyone who can’t hit his sets just aren’t good enough. It sounds rude and cruel, especially to outsiders, but he can see the care and dedication he gives to all of them, his precious spikers. He always gives it all, making sure to give the best chances to make the best set, even as it tires out every muscle in his body and leaves him breathless, completely drenched in sweat; he gives it his all.

Dedication, loyalty, and utter sincerity? What do you need more than that to lose yourself in a person? His words are harsh and sharp, but that’s only because they’re the truth told with no niceties. He’s just blunt, but that only makes Sakusa like him more and want to know more and more about him. It only spurs these unhelpful feelings on more. 

He wants to cut it down like a vine, but it keeps growing and spreading. He feels himself being suffocated and dragged down by it all, his head is heavy with thoughts of his worries and his heart is hurt with his inability to say the words that need to be said. He doesn’t want to burden Atsumu with his feelings or be seen differently for them. That’s what worries him most. Rejection is natural, sometimes things just aren’t meant to be, even if you have the strongest feelings in the world for someone. Things don’t work out, life isn’t fair. Sakusa understands this, probably better than anyone. 

You can take every precaution in the world, but sometimes, life just sucks and you have to deal with the consequences of that, whether you like it or not. 

He has to make the choice on whether he lets this eat him alive or let it be done with. 

It’s getting harder and harder to sway himself from saying those words, ones that are cheesy and make him flush red at the very notion of speaking such words, especially to Atsumu who he’s competitive with, who he respects as an equal, and especially given how he portrays himself. He just wants to, so bad. The day is approaching and he’s being caught up in the season of it all. He’s sure if he gives in, he’ll regret it. 

But Komori always did say it was better to have known than never know at all. 

‘He did say that drunk though,’ He ponders, thinking of his beloved cousin and his rare wisdom bouts. 

The time ticks down, the minutes go on by and before you know it, the work day has ended and it’s time to go home, except he doesn’t go home. Instead, he makes a mistake. He makes a mistake and stops by a store, a store that is in love with the season of love itself. Shades of red and pink adore the aisles as decoration of the store, heart stickers plastered everywhere and luscious red roses are to be found at every inch of every shelf, haunting you about the holiday that’s coming up. He finds himself staring at the variety of chocolates. There’s so many kinds from so many brands, how did anyone ever choose? Normally, he just gets the cheap kind, the kinds around one to two hundred yen with the animals on the front with a silly little pun plastered across the heart-shaped plastic box. He’s never brought or made anything for someone in this sense, as in to confess. 

He usually gets these cheap kinds to give to Komori, who adores any type of sweets, especially when they’re on the cheaper side of things. Weird guys like weird things, who would have thought? If he ever said that outloud, however, Komori would undoubtedly call him a creep and remind him of every little dirty thing he used to do as a kid as paycheck, saying with a teasing tone about how much blackmail he has on the Sakusa Kiyoomi. He shudders at the very thought. 

If you’re going to give something to someone, hoping to reach their heart, you should make it from the heart. At least, that’s the cheesy thought running through his head as he stares at the branded chocolate. Nothing seems right, nothing seems like him. 

Nothing will because he’s too unique, too special. That’s the issue. If he ever wants his feelings to reach someone that astounding, he has to rise to the level of creating such a thing, he supposes, so he walks away. He walked past the aisle of the candy and went in search of ingredients, actual ones. He stumbles on an area devoted to chocolate, just normal chocolate. It’s good and decent no doubt, but Atsumu shines like the sun and these are too plain. 

Is he seriously going to actually make Atsumu chocolates to express his feelings and give them to him on Valentine’s Day? 

Something interesting….something unique….something tasty. 

Cake pops? 

If you bake for Valentine’s Day, most people don’t really go for cake pops. They go for the more traditional chocolates. Maybe they’ll bake cookies or cupcakes, but cake pops aren’t really the most out there. 

He picks up a batch of flour, starting at it. His heart flutters thinking about his plan, a hope for a tomorrow for the both of them. This was his chance to spark their flame. He wouldn’t be fair to let everything just go by him like the wind. He should know. 

Before he knows it, he finds himself in his apartment’s kitchen, surrounded by the ingredients with anxiety bubbling in his heart. He feels like a little kid. Bowls are dirted, his hands find themselves filled with little cuts and tiny burns but it’s okay because he can heal. He just wants to get this done and the right way. He knew baking could be messy and even a little dangerous, but he never knew how chaotic and insane it could get, especially when you’re so desperate to get something like this perfect. 

‘Please just let my feelings reach him,’ He thinks selfishly, pouring his heart into the mixture along the ingredients, mixing and stirring with all his might. Maybe not having a mixer in his apartment was a mistake because his muscles are being put to work by hand-stirring. 

He wants this to work, he wants to give it his all because...well, he deserves that. 

It’s cliche to think, but he does!

The hours spent in the kitchen leaves him with a couple things: a pile of dishes stacked high in his small sink, one messy counter spattered in both wet and dry mixtures, and one bag tied with half a dozen cake pops placed delicately and carefully inside there. He doesn’t want to mess it up now, he’s come so far!

These hours of hard work leaves him exhausted and drained, the work he put in it showing as the sky darkens, showing the stars twinkling. He stares out the window, wondering if Atsumu is staring at the same starry night as him. He lives nearby and maybe if he isn’t too caught up in studying their earlier games of the week before, he’ll notice how pretty it looks.

Just like him, he thinks before beating himself up for such a lovestrucken statement. 

Sleep comes naturally to him and when the sun rises, the minutes start to tick down until he gets the perfect moment, the perfect chance. 

The ticking tock of his watch sounds no different to the racing beat of his heart as he stands in the locker, taking his time like he usually does, but with an ulterior motive today. He reaches inside his locker, very few things are left in the locker. After all, him and Atsumu walk home together on the weekend since they live relatively close together so Atsumu there, patient as he stands by himself. 

He reaches inside the locker for his things. His jacket is zipped up to the very top, nestling the bottom of his jaw and his gym bag is thrown over his shoulders. Now there’s only one thing left. He reaches inside where it sits peacefully on the shelf, unbothered by the anxiety that haunts his veins. He clasps his fingers around the bag, where it’s tied with a single red ribbon, cheesy and childish as he could get, he knows. 

As he pulls it out, he hears an interested hum from Atsumu. He’s caught his attention, it seems.

“Aww, did someone give you Valentine’s chocolate, Omi-kun?” Atsumu says with a sly smirk, his eyes looking down at the wrapped bag he’s poured all of his heart into creating. “Well, I guess you have a new partner, eh?” 

“You’re more foolish than I thought you were,” Sakusa says as a chill runs through, the anxiety from the night before coming back to him in a strong wave as he stands before Atsumu, holding on tightly to the said bag. He can feel it, the heat rushing to his face slowly as everything he’s prepared for slowly comes together. This is the day, this is the time where he says those words he’s long repressed in fear of what would come. 

“Huh?” Atsumu says, insulted. “Yer so mean Omi-kun, cantcha have a little fun once in a while? It wouldn’t kill ya, y’know?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to have fun,” He spoke softly, his voice wasn’t cracking or shaking. Okay, good. “I just have fun...with you, like this.” 

That stopped Atsumu’s endless whining in its track, making him stare in widened eyes before the expression developed in one contorted in confusion. It was only a matter of time, only a matter of a few words that he just needed to get out with.  
“What does that mean?” Atsumu scratched the back of his head, looking like a lost fool. How irritatingly cute. 

“I have fun with you,” Sakusa said, raising his voice above more than a whisper. He didn’t want to have to repeat this just because the embarrassment was eating him alive where he stood because he got shy. “Even though you’re an idiot and you do seriously reckless things, I know you always have good intentions, even if they don’t always show through. You’re...kind and sincere in your own insane, cruel way.”

Atsumu stood there, blinking as he soaked up what exactly he was hearing. His breath stilled, staring back at him in the eyes. Eyes that were determined and hardened that he became used to seeing everyday at practice and watching them shine and dull with each new experience they went through together not only as players, but as...friends. 

Just friends. 

“And that’s showing through right now, assuming I got these from someone else,” Sakusa’s face was so hot, he wanted to die in this moment, but god, let his last words have an impact. “These are for you. Cheap chocolates don’t suit you and cupcakes dry out too easily, so have these instead. I made them for you and you alone. I hate this godforsaken holiday and how it shoves things down your throats, but if it’s good for one thing, that’s pressure and the pressure to say these words I’ve long hidden is just too much.” 

“Words?” Atsumu spoke, his words soft and light. “What...words?”

Annoyed, Sakusa reached over and grabbed his hand, flipping it over to see his palm and placed the tied bag of cake pops in his hand. “The words: I like you, because I do, a lot, but you don’t have to return these feelings or feel guilty either if you don’t...and you don’t have to eat them either, you can just throw them away…” 

“Huh?!” Atsumu shierked, as if he was offended. “Are you kidding? But didn’t you make these?”

“Yeah,” Sakusa said. “I baked them last night.” 

“And you made them for me?” There was something hopeful about his tone, it was making Sakusa’s anxiety only worsen. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Just for me?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?” He huffed. 

He was smiling, a big grin. His eyes were shining brightly, glossed over with this sort of joyfulness. He was staring at the bag with such…

Love? 

He stood there, letting the silence over take them. He wasn’t sure what he would say and Atsumu seemed so content in staring at the bag, taking this all in. 

“You must really like me to have gotten your hands dirty.” Atsumu said, his face glowing. He looked like an angel, right then and there. 

“Isn’t...isn’t that what I said?” Sakusa flushed. “That I like you? A lot.” 

Atsumu giggled, like a gossiping schoolgirl, he fucking giggled. He hated everything in this moment right now because that was way cuter than it was supposed to be and he’s not sure how much standing around he can take anymore, waiting on a reply from this blond bastard. 

The sharpness Atsumu once held, one that Sakusa respected, fell down and he looked more sincere than he ever has. Gentle eyes with a small, grateful smile was shown to him and him alone. He wanted to bask in that expression forever, to memorize the way it looked on Atsumu’s dumb face and then, Atsumu spoke those words, the words he had been yearning for forever now. 

“I like you too, Omi-kun,” He said, way too easily as Sakusa’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes were shining with that hope and with that love that Sakusa was so scared wouldn’t be returned. “Hey, hey, let’s go out yeah?” 

As if he would ever say no to that. 

He nodded, his shoulders drawn tight with a burning face as he stared back at Atsumu who is gleeful as can be. “Okay, let’s...do that.”

Atsumu laughed, loud and with all the happiness the world. “You’re so awkward and shy, Omi-kun, it’s cute!” 

God this was a mistake.

One stupidly happy mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like sakuatsu, might be releasing some fic twt threads so uhhh @origamigf follow me 😎


End file.
